Packers are used in wells to seal off annuli formed between tubular strings, or between a tubular string and another surface, such as a wall of a wellbore. It is important to construct packers so that they can reliably withstand substantial differential pressure, but it is also important to construct packers in an economical and expeditious manner.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing packers for use in wells.